Celdic
}} Celdic (ディック), also known as Celdic, the Market Town (交易町ケルディック), is a town in the southern part of the Erebonian Empire. It is located in the Kreuzen Province and falls under the jurisdiction of the Albarea Dukedom. Background Celdic is a small farming community that boasts a large number of crop fields. Due to its location as the center of a bustling agricultural industry, the town is also home to the Grand Market: a large, outdoor shopping center that serves as the economic center of the region. It is also a popular tourist attraction. History During , Rean and his team personally attempted to diffuse the situation, but was ultimately resolved when the Kreuzen Provincial Army intervened and forcefully ended the dispute. Suspicious of the behavior of the Provincial Army, and of the strange nature of the merchant dispute, Class VII takes it upon themselves to investigate the matter. During investigation they discover that both of the merchants' stalls have been destroyed, and all goods in the stall were taken. After following a set of leads, they learn about a group of strange men dressed as Park Rangers, who destroyed the stalls during the previous night, and hauled the goods away to a remote location outside of town. It is also revealed that the alleged purpose behind the incident was a strongarm tactic meant to bully the city merchants into accepting a tax increase proposed by the Albarea Dukedom. After further investigating Lunaria Nature Park, they spot the Fake Rangers. Class VII discovers that the Fake Park Rangers were, in fact, jaegers. They also find the stolen goods that the Jaegers were contracted to steal. Class VII defeats both the Fake Rangers and Grunoja, Lunaria's guardian spirit. Unfortunately, are they caught by the Provincial Army, who tries to arrest them in an attempt to cover up their involvement. Thanks to the intervention of Claire Rieveldt and the RMP, the Provincial Army gives up on their attempt to arrest Class VII, allowing them to return to Celdic with the stolen goods. After returning from Lunaria, the Field Study is concluded. Class VII departs back to Trista after thanking Claire Rieveldt, Manager Otto, and the people of Celdic for their assistance. Destruction See also: Erebonian Civil War On 10 December S.1204, Class VII is entrusted with the Courageous by Prince Olivert Reise Arnor, and declares themselves a third faction in the war, independent from both the noble and imperial sides. One week later, they assist the 4th Armored Division in retaking the Twin Dragons Bridge from noble control, marking the turning point in the war. Following this, in an attempt to demonstrate his power to the people of Erebonia, Duke Albarea has his provincial army burn down the town of Celdic on 23 December S.1204. In retaliation for this, two days later, the 4th Armored Division and the Railway Military Police (RMP) launch a joint invasion of the Kreuzen Province with the assistance of Class VII. The invasion succeeds, Duke Albarea is arrested and the provincial capital Bareahard is placed under imperial control. Gallery Celdic Celdic_-_Plaza_1_(Sen1).jpg|Plaza Celdic_-_Plaza_2_(Sen1).jpg| Celdic_-_Plaza_Night_(Sen1).jpg|Plaza by night Celdic_-_Grand_Market_1_(sen2).png|Grand Market, entrance Celdic_-_Market_2_(Sen1).jpg|Grand Market Celdic_-_Market_3_(Sen1).jpg|Grand Market Celdic_Station_-_Interior_1_(Sen1).jpg|Station (interior) Celdic Inn Weathercock - Exterior Day (Sen1).jpg|Inn 'Weathercock' Exterior (day) Celdic_Inn_Weathercock_-_Exterior_Night_(Sen1).jpg|Inn 'Weathercock' Exterior (night) Celdic_Inn_Weathercock-_Interior_1_(Sen1).jpg|Inn 'Weathercock' Café Celdic_Inn_Weathercock-_Interior_2_(Sen1).jpg|Inn 'Weathercock' Bedroom Celdic Initial Design - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Initial design Celdic Sketch - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art Celdic Grand Market Sketch - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art Destruction Celdic_-_Destroyed_1_(sen2).png Celdic_-_Destroyed_2_(sen2).png Celdic_-_Destroyed_3_(sen2).png Celdic_-_Destroyed_4_(sen2).png Celdic Highway Celdic_-_Highway_1_(sen2).png Celdic_-_Highway_2_(sen2).png Celdic_-_Highway_3_(sen2).png Category:Locations Category:Erebonia